No Soup For You!
by littlematchgirl
Summary: Nabiki accidently drinks something that she shouldn't and falls for someone. Either RyogaKunoMousseRanmaAkane lol thanks On Hiatus
1. No Soup For You

None of these Characters belong to me, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. You can try to kill me, but you can't take away .... My FREEDOM! (to write lousy fanfiction) hehehheh... NOW!! ON WITH THE SHOW!!! No flames, only critiques and reviews plz!! This takes place after the Ranma series. Basically Nabiki eats something that she shouldn't and falls head over heels for ..... well you'll have to see. Mostly centered around Nabiki and her other half. What will happen to the Ice Queen now?  
  
No soup for You!  
  
-LMG-  
  
It was a nice day in Nerima. Nabiki was at the Nekohaten closing a deal with one of her most valuable customers.  
  
"So, do we have a deal?" Nabiki asked Kuno while sipping her tea.  
  
Kuno has a glazed look in his eyes as he looks over the pictures in his hands. He's drooling. Nabiki smacks Kuno over the head with her backpack.  
  
"Hey you!! No drooling!!"  
  
She rips the pictures out of his hands.  
  
The backpack on top of Kuno's head slowly raises as a huge lump grows out of his head. Kuno is still unaware of this as his eyes remain glued to the pictures in Nabiki's hands.  
  
"Kuno-baby? I said do we have a deal?" Nabiki's voice had a tint of annoyance in it.  
  
She wasn't one to let her emotions show. But right now she was ticked off at Kuno. The Shakespearean-idiot-babbling-sword wielding-numbskull had been more idiotic of late.  
  
Nabiki took a quick gander at the pictures in her hands. They weren't really anything special, just pictures of Onna-Ranma getting out of the bath with Akane close behind. Akane's back was toward the camera so there was a good long shot of her naked back. They both had towels loosely draped around their bodies. If Nabiki didn't know any better, she could've sworn she saw a bit of nip on Girl-Ranma.  
  
There was another picture of Onna-Ranma wearing a translucent dress that hid nothing. It was quite obvious that she was in the buff. No wonder Kuno was retarded. No man could resist images of onna-Ranma of Akane for that matter.  
  
"H-H-How much d-d-did you say it was again?" Kuno stammered.  
  
His nose was bleeding. Nabiki's eyelids hovered low. She pointed at Kuno's face.  
  
"You're bleeding!" She said dryly.  
  
Just then, Shampoo threw a tray at Kuno's head dropping him to the floor.  
  
"No bleeding in restaurant!!"  
  
Nabiki took her chopsticks and poked at Kuno's fallen form underneath the table. "Um, Kuno, those pictures... our transactions? Like we were saying before, they're 5000 yen!"  
  
Shampoo hmphed and turned around placing her hands on her hips. She went back into the kitchen where Mousse was washing dishes.  
  
Cologne was busy calculating the monthly bills.  
  
Shampoo walked over to the back where she knew most of her Great-Great Grandmother's potions were. She snickered to herself. Shampoo knew that Ranma would be coming over today to eat at the Nekohaten.  
  
She had asked him yesterday to come over. She told him that she found an old Amazon recipe and that she was trying it out. She wanted him to try it out first. Ranma had agreed.  
  
He was never one to turn down free food.  
  
Shampoo clapped her hands happily and searched through the drawers and cabinets until she happened upon the one love potion she was looking for.  
  
Love potion #666!  
  
The love potion of no return!  
  
She poured the whole potion into the bowl of soup for Ranma.  
  
Good!  
  
When Ranma comes, he'll be so in love with me, that he'll do anything for me, and he'll give up Akane and the other fiancés! Too bad it won't start for 24 hours, but she could wait! Shampoo rubbed her hands evilly.  
  
The soup was still hot!  
  
Now where oh where could her future-husband be? Shampoo left the soup on the back counter and went out front by the door to look for Ranma.  
  
Nabiki kept poking Kuno until he was awake. Kuno snapped at Nabiki breaking her chopstick in half.  
  
"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!?!? TREACHEROUS WOMAN!!"  
  
Nabiki sat back in her chair with a sly grin.  
  
"Why thank you Kuno-baby, coming from you that's a compliment!"  
  
Nabiki was glad that Kuno had no interests in her. She would rather commit seppuku than be chased around town by that imbecile of a man. It wasn't that she hated Kuno, he was her source of income. Someone had to take care of the Dojo, and no matter how sleazy it may seem taking advantage of "poor Ranma or Akane", everyone in the house knew where that money was going to, which was why no one really complained that much. Granted, Akane and Ranma as well as Kasumi still gave her a hard time about it, but not as much anymore. No she didn't hate Kuno, she liked him as a friend even. Kuno recomposed himself and got back into the seat. Nabiki nodded at him.  
  
"Well, I guess you weren't really conscious when I was speaking to you, so I guess I'm going to have to tell you again, I want 5000 yen for those pictures!!" She grinned evilly at him.  
  
Kuno was taking a sip of his tea when she said that. He spat out the drink and his face looked like the mask of a grimacing samurai.  
  
"Tendo Nabiki!!! That's absolutely preposterous!!!! You can't expect me to pay that much for these lovely pictures of my fair pig-tailed goddess and the beauteous Akane Tendo!!"  
  
Nabiki crossed her arms and sneered at him from across the table. She had a piece of the broken chopstick in her mouth and she looked like quite the mercenary. Kuno shuddered. Nabiki closed her eyes and nodded again.  
  
"Alright, I'll bite, 6000 yen!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"7000- no make that 8000 yen!!"  
  
"Incredulous-"  
  
"9000-"  
  
"Absolutely-"  
  
"10000-"  
  
"Ridiculous!"  
  
"15000"  
  
"Ludicrous!!"  
  
"20000!"  
  
Kuno stopped and shook his head.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!?" He screamed at her, his mouth agape.  
  
Nabiki sat there calmly without blinking an eye.  
  
"I'm upping the price.." She said coolly.  
  
Kuno face-faulted.  
  
"That's not fair!!" he said in a muffled voice.  
  
His face was plastered against the tiled floor.  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "Why say that? You can afford it."  
  
Kuno groaned.  
  
Nabiki starts to pack the photos away. "I guess you just don't want them then- oh well, I'm sure Gosungoki or someone else would pay a great deal for them-"  
  
Then out of nowhere he jumps up fully charged and energized.  
  
"Alright!! Deal!! I'll take them!!"  
  
He gloms onto the photo's and stuffs the pile of yen into Nabiki's greedy little hands. She counts her money to make sure it's all there.  
  
"Thanks Kuno-baby, it's always a pleasure doing business with you!"  
  
In the middle of counting, Nabiki's stomach grumbled. Oh boy, Kasumi's making dinner soon, but I don't think I can hold on till then, I might as well eat something here. At least I'll make it something light. She looked over at Shampoo who was staring out of the front door. She's probably looking for Ranma or something, Nabiki pushed that thought away.  
  
"Hey, Shampoo, you think I can get something ta eat like a soup or something?"  
  
The purple-haired beauty placed her hands on her hips annoyingly and called out to Mousse.  
  
"Mu Tsu!! Get Mercenary girl soup in back!!"  
  
Nabiki squished her face. How was it that Mousse came here after Shampoo and he knew better Japanese than she did? You'd think after living here for a few years, that she'd be picking up the language faster. Oh well, people learn differently at their own pace. She didn't care, she got paid today!! All of her hard work paid off. Thank you Kuno!!!  
  
Kuno was still glomming over his pictures.  
  
Now where was her soup?  
  
Mousse had gone to the back to get Nabiki her soup. He had his glasses on top of his head.  
  
"Now, where did Shampoo say the soup was?"  
  
He looked and saw a bowl of soup sitting on the counter.  
  
Ahah!!  
  
That must be it!!  
  
He walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Mousse!! Where's my soup!!!"  
  
He could hear the middle Tendo girl barking at him from the restaurant.  
  
"Eh- coming ..."  
  
Nabiki stared at the hot bowl of soup in front of her. Her mouth began to water. She handed Mousse a tip and dived in. Mousse was seemingly surprised as he eyed his money and walked off to the back.  
  
"Wow, thanks Nabiki...." He stammered. That was his first tip ever!!! He'd have to have her come over more often if she was going to be this generous.  
  
Nabiki really liked the taste of the soup although it had a bit of sweetness to it. Nabiki didn't know what it was, but she would have to come here more. The soup was delicious. What was the secret recipe? Just then, Ranma came strolling in. Shampoo cried out in glee.  
  
"Ahh!! Nihao Ranma!!" She jumped into his arms.  
  
Ranma sweat-dropped.  
  
"Ehheheheheh... Heya there Shampoo.." He laughed nervously. "Sorry, but I hope you don't mind me bringing Akane along."  
  
Shampoo had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
Her friendly disposure dissolved when she saw Akane walk in behind him.  
  
"Uh, Ranma, why was it that you're taste testing for Shampo-" She stopped.  
  
Akane's eyes landed on the Amazon in Ranma's arms. Akane's eyes narrowed as she clenches her fists in fury.  
  
Ranma was sweating so much there was a puddle on the floor.  
  
"Eheh, Akane, this isn't what it looks like... "  
  
Shampoo begged to differ, "Oh, no this what it look like ... now take violent girl to seat an Shampoo come back with soup for you."  
  
With that last part, she planted a kiss on his cheek and danced away to the back. Ranma had his hands up defensively.  
  
"ah... Akane, it wasn't me- She jumped into my arms!!"  
  
"RANMA!!" Akane started.  
  
She was red right now and boiling over with anger. She was getting ready to beat the pig-tailed boy into a bloody pulp until a familiar voice thundered over them.  
  
"Foul wicked sorcerer Saotome!! What did you do to the beauteous Akane Tendo to distort the lovely color and features of her face? Such defecations will go unwarranted, for I Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furnikan High will- "  
  
He didn't get to finish the last part because Akane kicked him through the door of the Nekohaten and into the sky.  
  
Nabiki ignored what transpired in the background and continued to eat the soup to the last drop. It was that good!  
  
Yum!!  
  
She was almost done too!! She just had to get the last drop.  
  
Shampoo was in the back humming happily and stopped. The soup! It was right here a few minutes ago... where was it? Shampoo went over her actions step by step. She was sure she had put it down, poured the potion in, and left it right here on the back counter! It couldn't have gotten up and walked away!! Unless... Mousse!! She clenched her fists in fury.  
  
She screamed the duck-boy's name out loud.  
  
"MOUSSE!"  
  
The china man appeared.  
  
"Yes my love? You called?" He asked with a goofy grin.  
  
Shampoo grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently.  
  
"Mu-Tsu!! What you do with Shampoo soup?!?!" She asked frantically.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoga Hibiki had somehow made it back to Nerima without getting lost. He found himself standing outside of the Nekohaten, and what did his wondering eyes may appear but Ranma. Ryoga grinned. His fangs peeked out from their hiding place. He pounded his fist into his palm.  
  
"Heh, now I've got you Ranma!!"  
  
Mousse couldn't talk because he was being shaken wildly by an angry Amazon. "yeh- w-w-w-e-e-lll- I- I I g-ga-v-v-e- i-i-t t-to N-N-Na-bi-bi-k-ki, j-ju- s-s-st l-l-li-k-ke y-y-you s-sa-sa-id t-to!!"  
  
Shampoo stopped shaking him.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" She screamed incredously.  
  
Mousse pushed his glasses back onto his face.  
  
"I-I said I gave it to Nabiki Tendo just like you said to..."  
  
He pointed at the Nabiki. Shampoo looked over his shoulder and saw Nabiki slowly put the bowl to her lips to get the last drop of soup. Shampoo cried out in horror and ran towards the mercenary girl.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOoooooo" Her hands and arms outstretched.  
  
Nabiki was quietly enjoying her meal when suddenly someone smacked the bowl of soup out of her hands. Nabiki was caught off guard by the surprise attack.  
  
"H-HEY!!!"  
  
She saw Shampoo had the empty bowl in her hand.  
  
Nabiki narrowed her eyes. "Shampoo, what was that for I really liked the soup!" She demanded icily.  
  
Shampoo laughed nervously. "Hehehheh... mercenary girl not know what talking about... there's fly in soup!" She pointed into the bowl.  
  
Nabiki reached for it. "That's alright, I've had worse, I've had Akane's cooking and lived to tell about it, now hand it over!"  
  
Shampoo planted a foot in Nabiki's mid-section keeping her away from the bowl. "No No-it alright, I give mercenary girl discount and free soup, compliment on house!"  
  
Nabiki kept trying to reach for the soup. "I don't know about that Shampoo, and my name's Nabiki!! Not mercenary girl!!"  
  
Shampoo was still laughing nervously and sweat-dropped profusely. "Eh, Shampoo call mercenary girl anything she want just long as she give back soup!!"  
  
At that point Nabiki leaned back into her seat.  
  
Something was wrong with this picture.  
  
She turned around to see Ranma standing there with an angry Akane. Why was Ranma here? She turned around and eyed the purple haired Chinese woman suspiciously.  
  
"Uh huh.. Shampoo, is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
Shampoo scratched behind her head and gave Nabiki her best smile. "Oh, mercenary girl not know what talk about, Shampoo only be friendly."  
  
At that point the bowl of soup in her hand, bursted as a flying ball of ki flew through it and into the wall behind the two girls. Shampoo screamed and ducked. Nabiki wasn't too far behind.  
  
Nabiki looked around the place for an escape route.  
  
Ah man, it's getting crazy in here I gotta get home where it's safe!!  
  
As soon as she said that, her head started to ache. She pressed her hands up against her temples.  
  
"Ahhhh...." Nabiki cried out in pain.  
  
Shampoo slowly got off the floor. "Uh oh..."  
  
She watched as Nabiki convulsed in pain under the table. The potion was working. She recognized that ki blast anywhere, Cologne had taught it to a certain pig-boy, who seemed to be using it to destroy the Nekohaten right now!  
  
Damn that Ryoga for blowing up the bowl of soup and damn that Mousse for mixing up the soups.  
  
Granted there were only a few drops left, but it would've been enough to get Ranma to fall in love with her. All she had to do was hold him in her arms after he drank it, it didn't have to be a minute, just a second, and he would have been hers.  
  
Nabiki's yelp distracted Shampoo from her thoughts.  
  
"Argh... Shampoo!! What did you do to that soup?!?!"  
  
So the Tendo girl had figured it out.  
  
Dishes and seats went flying about as Ranma and Ryoga fought in the Nekohaten. Ranma was busy dodging the attacks making sarcastic comments to Ryoga as he flew by. Akane was hiding under a table at the far side of the room. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Guys!! Knock it off!! This is a public place!!"  
  
Mousse was working in the back and ran to see what was happening in the front. When he saw the mayhem, instead of stopping it, he decided to take part in it as well.  
  
"Hahah, I got you guys!!" He said as his chains shot out from the folds of his sleeves. Ranma easily side-stepped the chains. Ryoga who was coming at the pig-tailed boy from behind, wasn't too lucky. He didn't see the chains coming until the last minute. Ryoga's eyes widened with surprise as the bulk end of the chains smacked him in the head. Ranma winced, that's gotta hurt!  
  
Shampoo crawled over to Nabiki. "Grr... I sorry merce-"  
  
Nabiki shot her a nasty look. "Er- Nabiki, I no mean to give you wrong soup.. stupid Mousse.... He give you drink soup meant for Ranma."  
  
Nabiki's jaw dropped. The pounding migraine of a headache seemed to dissipate. Nabiki could think a little clearer now.  
  
"Wh-What did you say? What are you talking about Shampoo?" She asked disoriented.  
  
Shampoo sighed, oh brother, she hated explaining things over again, especially in a different language.  
  
"I tell you, Mousse gave you wrong soup!" She said it in a hiss.  
  
Nabiki waved at what she said.  
  
"I know that Shampoo!" She said hotly. "I just wanna know what you put in that soup!"  
  
Shampoo nodded.  
  
It wasn't like she and Nabiki were the best of friends, being that she was sibling to one of her rivals, but even someone as manipulative as Nabiki didn't deserve to go through what she was going to have to go through within the next 24 hours.  
  
Shampoo sighed.  
  
I guess I have to tell her, it's only right.

-End-  
  
-Tell me who should Nabiki get with? Ryoga, Ranma, Mousse or good ol Kuno? Or Akane? Lol critiques critiques!! Reviews plz. Thanks


	2. No Soup For You

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and what not. They don't belong to me, even if you try to sue me, I have no money, so PPPPPPPPPBBBB heheheh... anyways, on with the show.  
  
No Soup For You!  
  
-LMG-

/

/

/  
  
"Alright, Shampoo talk! Shampoo put love potion in soup! Soup meant for Ranma, But stupid Mousse give wrong soup to Mercenary girl!"  
  
Nabiki's eyes popped out of her head. Love Potion?!!? That's what's in the soup? Ah great!  
  
"Shampoo!! What am I gonna do now?!? How the hell do I get rid of it?!?!"  
  
Shampoo shook her head. "Shampoo not know how to- but Shampoo think there way to get out of Love spell."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Alright, I'm listening!" The headache had long gone away.  
  
Shampoo narrowed her eyes. "You have careful not fall in arms of person. If you fall in arms or touch person. You fall in love for long long time."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "So what you're saying is that I just have to be careful not to fall into the arms of another person, doesn't matter if they're male, or female, I just can't touch them ne?"  
  
Shampoo nodded. "Yes. Not just only touch! But hold arms in as well!!" She demonstrated to Nabiki what she meant by wrapping her arms around herself tightly.  
  
Nabiki gulped. Great, this is all she needed in her life right now. She slowly peered over the side of the wall. It was quite obvious that she couldn't go out in the front. To many idiots trying to tear down the place. She didn't need to be getting herself involved in their lives!!

Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse were all hopping around the restaurant putting holes in the place. She quietly said a prayer of thanks to the gods above that at least Kuno wasn't here. Nabiki erked and quickly ducked as a table went whizzing past her head.

"Ah man, it's like a War Zone in here!"  
  
Shampoo shook her head.  
  
"I not know what Great-Great-Grandmother think when come out in back!!"  
  
That's it! Nabiki snapped her fingers. If she couldn't go out in the front, she would just have to take the back exit! Nabiki jumped up and raced towards the back door. Suddenly out of nowhere Cologne appeared.

"What's going on out there? Where's all the racket coming from?"

Nabiki screamed as she skidded to a stop. She had her arms out in front of her.  
  
"YAHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Cologne looked just as surprised as Nabiki when she halted in front of the old ghoul. Cologne scratched her grey head.  
  
"I- Nabiki? What are you doing back here?"  
  
Nabiki did a quick round about turn and headed back out to the front. There was no way in hell she was going to crash into Cologne's arms and fall in love with a dried up old prune like that! She had to get away from here! As she neared the front, Ranma bounded towards her. Mousse was lying on the floor dazed with a huge lump on his head. Nabiki eeped and ducked as the boy hopped over her. Nabiki had her hands over her head.  
  
"Heya there Biki!" Ranma said as he dodged behind her.  
  
Nabiki stiffened when she felt Ranma's hands encircle her arms.  
  
"Gah sorry Biki but I gotta-"  
  
Before he could finish what he was saying, Ryoga came tumbling after him. Nabiki's jaw dropped. Ryoga stopped in front of the middle Tendo girl and began fist fighting Ranma through Nabiki!  
  
"Hah I see what kind of a coward you are Ranma!! Hiding behind a girl!!"  
  
Nabiki was quickly side-stepping and dodging Ryoga's punches making sure she couldn't get hit or touched by him. Nabiki sweat-dropped. She wanted to die right now. There she was stuck between Ryoga and Ranma.  
  
The clock was ticking and Nabiki knew that it was only a matter of moments before she fell into the arms of either man. Ranma was busy trying to defend himself through the crooks of Nabiki's arms. He was deflecting all of the pig-boy's punches.  
  
"Haha, izzat the best you can do Pig-Boy?!"  
  
Ryoga clenches his fists. "Shut up Ranma!! I can't believe you just said that!!"  
  
Nabiki threw Ranma a nasty glare. Thanks idiot!! You made him even madder with that comment!!!  
  
"What? It's not like Akane can hear us, there's too much noise!!"  
  
Still in her hiding spot, Akane had her hands over her ears and sneezed. Did someone just say her name?  
  
Nabiki furrowed her brows and gave both boys evil looks.  
  
How dare they do this to her?!?  
  
Ryoga tries to deliver a punch to Ranma from the left side. With a low growl, Nabiki quickly elbows Ranma in the stomach knocking him back a few feet. And using this momentum she quickly grabs Ryoga's arm and pulls him towards her kneeing him in the chest. Both boys are stunned at this and they take a little bit of time to recover. Nabiki dusts her hands off and smoothes her skirt. She had been watching Ranma and Panda/Genma sparring each other for food and sport. Didn't they know that she would pick up on their fighting techniques as well?  
  
Nabiki hmphed and darted away from the two imbeciles.  
  
She turned her head away and stuck out her tongue at Ranma and Ryoga who were staring at her confused. Not watching where she was going, she trips over Mousse and falls forward. Nabiki is trying to brace herself for the fall when she see Akane!! She's falling towards Akane?!?! Thoughts of marrying and chasing her sister were too unbearable, she squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
Damn you Shampoo and stupid Mousse!!  
  
This is all your fault!!  
  
Akane looked up startled. Nabiki? What was her oneechan doing here at the Nekohaten?  
  
Was she here to taste-test Shampoo's secret recipe as well?  
  
Akane spied Nabiki falling towards her.  
  
I should catch her before she falls and hurts herself.  
  
The youngest Tendo daughter called out to her big sister.  
  
"Biki-chan!!!" She waved.

-End-  
  
C'mon you guys?!? Who should Biki-chan get with?!? LOL


	3. No Soup For You

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and what not. They don't belong to me, even if you try to sue me, I have no money, so PPPPPPPPPBBBB heheheh... anyways, on with the show. I don't know why no one wanted Nabiki to get with Kuno, because that would SOOO be the obvious choice, BUUUT it's Anything Goes story telling so I give what my audience wants to read. And I think that I know where this is going!!  
  
No Soup For You!  
  
-LMG-

/

/

/  
  
Nabiki opened her mouth to scream.  
  
"Nooooooo!"  
  
Just then, she felt some pressure on her forehead.  
  
She opened her eyes wide. She was bent in a strange angle that caused her to fall face forward. She realized that someone was holding her up by placing a hand over her forehead. Nabiki casts her eyes down towards the floor. She saw sandals and baggy blue kendo pants. With great and utter disgust she realizes that it was Kuno holding her up. Nabiki groaned.  
  
"I will not allow you to fall upon the lovely Akane! Who knows how heavy you are, with your weight! You might crush her." He stated matter-factly.  
  
Nabiki's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Kuno sempai-" She stated evenly.  
  
Nabiki's voice was quivering with rage. Then she brought her fist up to his chin knocking him clear out of the Nekohaten. All that remained were his smoking sandals.  
  
Nabiki stood there a moment longer with her fist in the air.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"  
  
Akane looked on with wonder.  
  
"Nabiki..." she said barely audible.  
  
Her older sister had a powerful punch that was better than her own. Akane had to admit, she was a little jealous.  
  
Nabiki took a quick look around the place before bouncing out of the door with her things.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga were ready to start fighting again when a certain old ghoul materialized out of nowhere scaring them half to death.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"Yahhhhh!!!" Both boys squealed and fell on their rumps.  
  
"Old Ghoul!!" Ranma cried out as he rubbed his bruised buttocks.  
  
Ryoga winced and did the same.  
  
Akane slowly crawled out from her hiding space. She coughed and dusted the falling debris off her shoulders.  
  
Shampoo came out from behind the wall where Nabiki was a minute ago.  
  
Mousse moaned and touched the welt on top of his head. He slowly picked himself up from the floor.  
  
All the teenagers grin sheepishly as Cologne eyed them evenly.  
  
"Mousse, This is coming out of your salary!!"  
  
The duck-boy hung his head shamefully. Ryoga sweat-dropped as Cologne turned on him next. She bopped the baka over the head repeatedly.  
  
"And YOU young man, are going to help with the repairs on the house!!"  
  
Ryoga threw up his arms. "WHAT?!" He cried incredously, baring his fangs.  
  
The old woman hopped on top of his head with her cane and drove the stick into his skull.  
  
"You heard what I said Pig-Boy!!!"  
  
Ryoga spied Akane coming towards them and sweat-dropped.  
  
"Eheheheheehehhh I dunno what you're talking about Cologne..."  
  
The Amazon elder shook her head. That idiot of a pig still has yet to tell Akane about his curse. Well, he's probably afraid and with good reason. Akane was very violent and tended to beat anyone into a bloody pulp when provoked.  
  
Cologne sighed and turned to Ranma last. The pig-tailed boy grimaced when he saw the look of doom on Cologne's face. Uh oh, I'm in for it now! Cologne shook her head at him.  
  
"Ranma, I thought you had more common sense than to destroy other people's property!" Ranma protested. "B-But Cologne! I didn't start it!! Ryoga attacked me!! I was merely trying to avoid his attacks!!"  
  
Cologne furrowed her brows at this.  
  
"Be quiet son in law!! You could've stopped this anytime by disappearing outside or going somewhere other than here, but no, you stayed!!" She tsked. "Well now you have to pay the consequences of your foolishness!!"  
  
She crossed her arms. "For wrecking my place and endangering the life of my Great-great-granddaughter as well as other innocent bystanders, you have to work here and pay off your debt to me!!"  
  
Cologne pulled out a calculator from the folds of her gown and calculated the cost of everything and how long it would take Ranma and the other's to pay off what they owe.  
  
"Hm... lemme see, yes yes... uh huh.. and minus that, and add .. yes.. It would take about three months for you to work here and pay off your debt!"  
  
Ranma sniffed. Heh, so what? That was easy, working here would be a piece of cake, he'd come here after school and work until the place closed, then after that, he would go home and practice sparring with the old man. What was so hard about washing dishes or waitering?  
  
Cologne had a huge grin on her face.  
  
She knew what Ranma was thinking and she wasn't about to let him off that easy. She pulled a girly outfit out of nowhere and fluffed it out.  
  
"Oh and Ranma, I want you to wear this when you're working for me!"  
  
Ranma's eyes bulged out of his head.  
  
It was a short frilly dress with an apron.  
  
No way in hell would that fit him!  
  
He shook his head and pressed his thumb in his chest. "No way old ghoul, that thing wouldn't fit me! I'm too manly for that anyways!!"  
  
Cologne laughed evilly. "I didn't say that I wanted you to come here as a man did I?"  
  
Ranma gulped. Uh oh, he saw where this was going. Somehow, the collar around his neck seemed to be getting tighter. He pulled at it sweating.  
  
"Eh... Cologne, I eh hope you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting..."  
  
He gave her a weak smile. Cologne placed her hands on her invisible hips.  
  
"Hohoho son in law! You didn't think I'd let you off that easy did you?!"  
  
Ranma face-faulted, which wasn't that hard because he was already sitting on the floor.  
  
Ryoga laughed and pointed at him. "Haw haw!"  
  
Cologne danced on her stick. "Hohohohhoh.... This will be a real treat!! Two strapping young teens working here!! Business will be booming!!"  
  
Akane shook her head. "Um, what was that statement about pig-boy earlier?"  
  
Was someone talking about her pet P-chan? She didn't see him anywhere and was actually starting to worry about the little black pig.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant except for Ryoga rolled their eyes.

-End-


	4. No Soup For You

I know this is going a bit slow right now, but i swear, everything will be A ok! As soon as i'm done setting everything up. Getting the characters into thier roles an what not- okie on with the shooooowww!!

/

/

No Soup For You!  
  
-LMG-

/

/

/  
It was dinner time.  
  
Everyone except Nabiki had gathered around the table. Akane was busy giving Ranma cold stares. Kasumi was busy dishing out food to everyone. Soun Tendo and Panda-Genma were playing shogi at the table.  
  
Kasumi waved a finger at them.  
  
"I hope you're not planning on playing that game over here on the dinner table father and Mr. Saotome, it's quite rude!"  
  
Soun apologized and the panda held up a sign of apology.  
  
Kasumi giggled. "Oh it's alright, just come over here and eat your dinner."  
  
Panda/Genma held up a sign. "With great pleasure!!"  
  
HE jumped at the dish of food and began gobbling it down.  
  
Soun wasn't too far behind his friend. "Um... Thanks Kasumi, this is really good."  
  
The panda nodded. "Gah! Gah! You're very kind to us Kasumi!"  
  
Kasumi tilted her head thoughtfully. "Uh huh, you're welcome father and Mr. Saotome."  
  
Soun stuck a chop-stick full of food into his mouth.  
  
"Uh hm... say..." He trailed looking around the table. "Where is Nabiki?"  
  
Kasumi brought her hands up to her face. "Oh dear, I don't know, I called upstairs for her, but she just won't answer me, I hope she's feeling okay."  
  
Akane nodded. "I know, I saw her at the Cat Café with Kuno. I think she was pawning pictures of Ranma and me again."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Eh, don't remind me!"  
  
He was still troubled over the fact that he would be working at the Nekohaten in a girly suit as Ranko. He shuddered. He wondered how he should break the news to his father. Turning into a girl and dressing up in women's clothing isn't the epitome of masculinity.  
  
Panda/Genma smacked him over the head with a wooden spoon.  
  
Ranma winced and bared his teeth at the unwarranted assault. "Ey! Whyja do that for?"  
  
The panda held up a sign, "You shivered, that means that you're sick which means that you're weak! That's so unmanly!!"  
  
Ranm grabbed the sign from the panda and smashed it over his head before it could counter.  
  
"Yeah pops? Well so's you're writing!"  
  
He threw over the piece of wood remaining in his hands. Genma caught it and turned it around to see what the boy was talking about.  
  
He face-faulted.  
  
He'd written the sign with a pink marker.  
  
Gah, that's the last time I go through Akane's drawers for a writing utensil!  
  
Akane ignored Ranma and his father. She'd been around them long enough to perceive this as normal. She turned her gaze towards Kasumi.  
  
"I don't know Kasumi-chan, Nabiki probably had something to eat at the Nekohaten. I mean why else won't she come down for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno, she could've thought that you were cooking tonight and decided not to come," Ranma grumbled under his breath.  
  
Akane heard the comment and was none too thrilled about it either.  
  
"I heard that you jerk!!"  
  
She pulled out her mallet and was ready to strike down the pig-tailed boy when Kasumi cleared her throat.  
  
"Ah, Akane, why don't you go upstairs and check on Biki-chan?"  
  
Ranma threw her a look of thanks.  
  
Akane reluctantly put away her mallet. "Oh- alright- I'll go check on onneechan.."  
  
She turned to Ranma and threatened him with her bulk of a fist. "And YOU better watch what you say around me Baka! After what you did back there at the Cat Café, I'm still in a rotten mood!!"  
  
On that note, she got up, turned on her heel and left.  
  
Ranma gulped as his father and Soun Tendo stared daggers at him.  
  
"What did my daughter mean by that comment Ranma?" Soun asked him, a little too politely.  
  
The pig-tailed boy sweat-dropped. "Eheheheh, I dunno what Akane's talkin bout besides you know 'kane, she's always sayin stuff to get me in trouble ya know...."  
  
The looks on their faces told Ranma that they weren't buying it.  
  
Ranma gulped.  
  
Kasumi put her hand up to her mouth. Oh my, I hope Ranma's going to be ok.  
  
Meanwhile, Akane was climbing the stairs to Nabiki's room. When she got to the door she paused to listen for a second.  
  
Nothing.  
  
There was no music playing, or rustling of paper of any kind or talking for that matter.  
  
Nabiki had her own phone-line to conduct her business. Sometimes when she was busy with a meeting, she would forget about eating until someone came to get her.  
  
Maybe she's sleeping? If she doesn't eat now, she'll be hungry later! I don't want to wake her if she is sleeping, but- oh well. Akane shrugged.  
  
She knocked on the door. "Um Biki-chan?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Akane furrowed her brows.  
  
That's funny, Kasumi said that Nabiki came up here after she came home.  
  
Akane knocked again.  
  
Louder this time.  
  
"Nabiki?"  
  
This time, she heard someone moving around.  
  
Well at least she's not sleeping, Akane thought as she waited for Nabiki to open the door.  
  
Nabiki called out to her behind the door. "Akane? Is that you?!" She asked.  
  
Her voice sounded muffled because of the door.  
  
"Yeah, it's me Biki! Open up!"  
  
Nabiki was on the other side of the door panicking.  
  
Eh... what should I do? Akane and the others are probably waiting for me to go downstairs and eat.  
  
Her stomach grumbled in compliance.  
  
Nabiki grabbed at it and squeezed. "Hey- hey- don't you start on me too!! I can't go down there, my whole family's down there, and I have to be careful otherwise I'll end up liking one of them!!"  
  
Akane called out to her again. "Ah, Nabs? Are you talking to someone?"  
  
Nabiki eeped.  
  
E-gads! She heard me talking to myself. That is so pathetic!! Nabiki looked around her room nervously. Oh boy, sorry 'Kane, but I ain't comin out till it's safe!!  
  
"Eh... uh... Akane, I don't think I'm going to come down for dinner!"  
  
Akane was standing by the door when she heard Nabiki talking to herself. What is she doing? Is onnechan losing it?  
  
"Uh, Biki- I think that you should come down, I mean, unless you're feeling sick."  
  
Nabiki snapped her fingers yes.  
  
She faked a hoarse voice.  
  
"Eh, yeah sorry 'Kane, I don't feel too good, I might come down later to grab somethin ta eat, but not now... k?" She hoped that Akane would buy it.  
  
Akane shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Hey, she tried.  
  
She went back downstairs.  
  
Soun looked up at Akane as she entered the room.  
  
"Akane? What did Nabiki say?"  
  
Panda/Genma had Ranma in a headlock. He repeatedly smacked Ranma over the head with a sign that read.  
  
"What are you talking about going to work for Cologne in a dress as Ranko girly boy?!?!"  
  
Kasumi had her hands over her eyes. "Oh dear, I don't think I should be watching this!"  
  
Ranma tried to speak through his choke hold.  
  
"Eh- ack! I told ya Pops! Ek- It's all that stupid Ryoga's fault!! Ack! He's the one that instigated the fight! Ack! That ruined the Cat Café!"  
  
Akane sighed and sat down at her seat. "I dunno Dad, I don't think that Nabiki's coming. She said that she might be comin down with something."  
  
Soun dropped his chopsticks and the tears began to brim in his eyes.  
  
"Oh no!!"  
  
Everyone stopped to look at Soun.  
  
He clenched his fist. "I-I must go and see what's wrong with my Nabiki- chan! If she's sick! I-I have to go!!"  
  
He ran upstairs.  
  
Akane smacked her head. God- Dad can be so dense sometimes. Doesn't he know? Nabiki probably just wants to be alone!  
  
Nabiki wiped her forehead.  
  
Good Akane's gone.  
  
She sighed with relief.  
  
Suddenly Soun broke through her door.  
  
Nabiki jumped into bed under the covers surprised by the sudden intrusion.  
  
"DADDY?!? WHAT THE HELL?!?"  
  
Soun fell onto his knees in front of his daughter.  
  
"Ohohohoho Nabiki! Please tell me that you're alright!!"  
  
He grabbed his middle daughter by the shoulder and shook her frantically. "Please tell me, are you sick?!? Are you hurt in anyway?!?!"  
  
"D-d-d-dA-d-d! Y-you're s-sha-k-king me t-t-t-o-oo h-ha-rd!" Nabiki stuttered.  
  
Soun realized his folly and pulled his hands back sharply.  
  
He sweat-dropped and scratched the back of his head. "Ehehhehehh sorry there daughter!"  
  
Nabiki shrank back into her covers.  
  
Oh god! I hope Daddy doesn't stay here too long.  
  
Soun got up and sat on the bed.  
  
Nabiki glared at him for sitting so close.  
  
He twiddled his thumbs looking at the floor instead of her.  
  
"Nabiki my dear.." He began, and which she rolls her eyes to the ceiling.  
  
Oh great- She wanted to tell her Dad that this wasn't the best time for a father to daughter speech. But she knew that if she refused to listen to him right now, he would probably cry and leave, and then hound her about it tomorrow. So she sat there and listened to him.  
  
"You know Nabiki- If you ever have anything that you wanna say to your Dadda-"  
  
Nabiki scrunched up her face. She hadn't called him Dadda in ages.  
  
"-You can... I know it must be hard sitting on the sidelines while Akane gets all the attention."  
  
Nabiki grimaced, it's alright, I don't really mind, besides, I see what Akane goes through everyday. I'm just glad it's not me.  
  
Soun continued. "I just want you to know, that no matter what- I'll be there for you!"  
  
He reached over to hug her, much to her chagrin, and she panicked.  
  
Eh- what do I do?  
  
She spies a huge bear she won at the town fair last year and placed it in her father's arms instead.  
  
Soun had his eyes closed when he hugged her.  
  
"Ohhohohoh my little Nabiki! I know I don't say this to you much- But I love you! You're such a good, strong –"  
  
He felt her back. It was quite hairy. Did she shave?  
  
"Hairy- daughter...."  
  
Maybe I should teach her to shave or something, bonding time with my little girl!  
  
He pulled back from Nabiki/teddy.  
  
Nabiki quickly switched herself for the bear and smiled nervously.  
  
Her father opened his eyes.  
  
"Nabiki-chan! I just want you to do good in life alright?"  
  
Nabiki nodded.  
  
Uh huh Dad- Now get out!! She wanted to scream.  
  
As if reading her mind he gets up and exits, well not before leaving a trail of tears.  
  
Whew! Glad that's over and done with!  
  
She passed out on the bed, drained.

-End-


	5. No Soup For You

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and what not. They don't belong to me, even if you try to sue me, I have no money, so PPPPPPPPPBBBB heheheh... anyways, on with the show. I don't know why no one wanted Nabiki to get with Kuno, because that would SOOO be the obvious choice, BUUUT it's Anything Goes story telling so I give what my audience wants to read. And I think that I know where this is going!!  
  
No Soup For You!  
  
-LMG-

/

/

/  
  
It was 1:21 AM.  
  
Nabiki really couldn't go to sleep.  
  
For some strange reason the headache kept returning. It felt just like the same one from before, when she was at the restaurant. Nabiki was tossing and turning. Finally she couldn't take any more.  
  
She sat up in bed in her nightie and rubbed her sore temples.  
  
Gods! The pounding wouldn't stop.  
  
Nabiki threw the covers off. She got out of bed and snuck towards her door. The light from the moon made it easy for her to see.  
  
Well, I guess everyone's asleep, so I don't have to worry about things that go bump in the night.  
  
She opened the door and peered out into the dark hallways.  
  
She tip-toed her way downstairs making sure that no one could hear her.  
  
I gotta get somethin for this head-ache.  
  
She went into the kitchen and tried to look in the cabinets for herbs or medicines of some kind.  
  
Maybe Kasumi has something in here that will help kill the pain.  
  
She searched through all the drawers until she happened upon a bottle of Asprin. Nabiki grinned.  
  
"Hahah... there you are!"  
  
Ranma wiped his eyes groggily and sat up in bed.  
  
For some strange reason his stomach was growling. He patted it and hopped up quietly.  
  
He expertly made his way down to the kitchen, silently, to grab a snack.  
  
He was surprised to see the kitchen lights on. Ranma raised his brows.  
  
"Who would be up this late at night?"  
  
He walked into the kitchen and spotted Nabiki downing some pills.  
  
She was standing over the kitchen sink. She had a cup of water in her hand and gulped it down. Apparently she drank too fast, she began to sputter and cough.  
  
Ranma went over to her and patted her back. "Hey there Biki! You alright?"  
  
At the slightest touch of his hand, she must've jumped two feet in the air, knocking her cup to the ceiling.  
  
With quick reflexes, Ranma caught the cup before it hit the ground. He spun around giving her a funny look.  
  
Nabiki was heaving. She looked like she was about to go into an asthma attack.  
  
They both hissed at each other quietly.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?"  
  
"I ASKED YOU FIRST!"  
  
"NO! YOU! YOU GO! GO ON!! WHAT??! STOP COPYING ME!!"  
  
Nabiki bopped Ranma over the head.  
  
"What are you trying to do Ranma?!? Piss me off? What are you doing down here?!? Answer me!"  
  
Ranma glared at her while rubbing his bruised head.  
  
"Hey- I was just comin here ta get somethin ta eat- I don't know what you're doin! Whyja hit me for?!? Don't tell me you been takin lessons from that tomboy of a girl you call sister!"  
  
Nabiki crossed her arms over her chest. "No I haven't you twit!! An another thing! I don't ever want you to pull what you did at the NEkohaten ever again!! I don't ever wanna be stuck in one of your petty squabbles!! I'm perfectly happy sitting an observing the view!"  
  
Ranma went to the refrigerator and opened it.  
  
"Heh you don't gotta worry about that Nabs! I already got 'Kane breathin down my neck as well as Shampoo, Ukyo and the gruesome twosome (Kuno siblings)- I don't need another Tendo on my case."  
  
He reached in and grabbed a whole bunch of food.  
  
When he turned around he had a chicken leg in his mouth. He walked over to the table and emptied the contents over the flat surface.  
  
Nabiki turned to leave.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to see that we both agree on something Ranma...."  
  
Ranma stared at her back as she exited.  
  
When she left, he shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to eat the leftovers.  
  
The next day, Akane woke up bright and early.  
  
She dumped a pail of water over Ranma and his father, transforming the boy into a red-headed girl.  
  
Ranma jumped out of bed. "Yahh!! AHHHH!"  
  
Akane dashed by.  
  
"Time for school Ranma, hurry up! We're gonna be late!!"  
  
She ran towards NAbiki's room and knocked.  
  
No answer.  
  
Ugh! Come on Nabiki!! We're gonna be late!  
  
She threw open Nabs door.  
  
"Hey! Onnechan!! C'mon! We're gonna be-"  
  
She stopped.  
  
"NAbiki?!?!"  
  
NAbiki was lying flat on her face with her rear-end sticking up on the floor.  
  
"Ehh.... What is it A-Akane...." She asked tiredly.  
  
Akane flew over to her sister's side and shook her awake.  
  
"Biki!! Biki!!"  
  
Nabiki drooled. "huh..?"  
  
Akane slapped her a couple of times.  
  
Nabiki pushed her back. "Hey!! What'd you do that for Akane? I'm awake!! I'm Awake!!"  
  
Akane picked herself off the floor.  
  
"Geez Louise!! I'm just worried about you Oneechan!"  
  
She dusted herself and turned to leave. "ExcuUUUuu-se me for caring!"  
  
Nabiki groaned and stood up. She felt like dying. She practically swallowed whole bottle of pills last night, and her head still ached.  
  
God!!  
  
She'd never have head-aches this bad! Was this a part of the love spell as well?  
  
Nabiki cursed Shampoo.  
  
Stupid idiotic Chinese maniac putting love potions into my soup!!  
  
She grabbed her things off her bed and made her way downstairs.  
  
Kasumi greeted her when she got to the kitchen. "Morning Nabiki!"  
  
She turned towards the middle sister to give her her lunch. Kasumi had to do a double take.  
  
"Oh my- my gosh Nabiki- You look positively miserable today!"  
  
Nabiki snarled and yanked her lunch out of Kasumi's hand.  
  
"Thanks 'Neechan!"  
  
She angrily stomped away.  
  
Kasumi put her hand up to her face. "Oh dear, I really didn't mean anything by that comment, but I really do hope she's feeling alright."  
  
Kasumi twisted her hands together. "Nabiki really doesn't look too good. I should go to see Dr. Tofu about her today."  
  
Nabiki slowly and groggily made her way towards school. Ranma and Akane followed in pursuit.  
  
God her feet felt spongy today. She had no energy whatsoever.  
  
When they finaly got there, Kuno was standing there at his usual spot. He was getting ready to make a comment about Akane when she punted him high into the sky. Akane and Ranma ran ahead to school.  
  
Akane turned back and called out to her sister. "Come on Nabs! You're gonna be late!"  
  
Nabiki was slowly making her way towards Furinkan High when suddenly she stopped moving forward. She kept walking on and her feet was touching the ground. She just wasn't getting anywhere. Ofcourse being deprived of sleep and peace of mind, Nabiki was quite oblivious to this.  
  
"Must get to class.. before bell rings..." she was in a zombie like state.  
  
"Um- NAbiki Tendo?" Asked a familiar masculine voice. "What trickery has besmirched you? Are you also under the spell of the wicked one?!"  
  
It was Kuno, he was entangled in a shrubbery next to the tree that was holding Nabiki captive by her collar.  
  
So that's where he fell to. Nabiki all but ignored him.  
  
"Must get to class..." She kept repeating this over and over again.  
  
Once Kuno got done entangling himself, he dusted his Kendo outfit and stared at Nabiki with an amused look.  
  
What I wouldn't give to have a picture of the Ice Queen like this...  
  
He reached over to tap the small girl on the shoulder. She responded by hopping away and hissing at him.  
  
"Get away from me pig!" She stated and smacked his hand.  
  
Kuno grinned.  
  
It's not like Nabiki to show such emotion publicly. Maybe she wanted to date him as well.  
  
Kuno smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
Well of course she wanted to be with him. Who wouldn't? With his dashing good looks and his flawless vocabulary, it was no wonder Nabiki was smitten by him.  
  
Kuno gave a goodhearted laugh. (That would've sounded sexy, if it wasn't coming from him.)  
  
Kuno waved his hand at Nabiki. "Ofcourse Tendo Nabiki I see how it is! I know that within you're icy heart contains a piece of you that yearns to be with me, but alas, I cannot return your so badly needed affections!! I, Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, am already deeply involved with your sister the beautiful and unattainable Akane Tendo, and my lovely fair maiden, the pig-tailed goddess!! Maybe someday you'll get over this loss, but fear not, if I can not be with my two fair nymphs then I will reconsider dating you, after Hinnako, Mariko, Sayuri, Yuuka..."  
  
He started naming a list of women he wished to chase after.  
  
After he was done, he looked back at Nabiki only to see a pile of leaves.  
  
The bell rang and Kuno face-faulted.  
  
Oh boy, was he going to get it from Hinnako.  
  
He had a silly grin plastered over his face.  
  
Heh- Hinnako!

/

-End-


	6. No Soup For You

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and what not. They don't belong to me, even if you try to sue me, I have no money, so PPPPPPPPPBBBB heheheh... anyways, on with the show. I don't know why no one wanted Nabiki to get with Kuno, because that would SOOO be the obvious choice, BUUUT it's Anything Goes story telling so I give what my audience wants to read. And I think that I know where this is going!! Okay okay so this is where it get interesting!!! I say that you guys have to make sure that you vote to see who Nabiki is going to go for, cuz once she goes wack- there ain't no comin back!! IT's now or never in anything goes story tellin!! HAH!! Kuno/Ryoga/Mousse/Ranma/Akane/etc vote now ppls!!!  
  
No Soup For You!  
  
-LMG-

/

/

/  
  
Nabiki was sitting in her chair with her head down on her desk.  
  
She couldn't hear, touch or feel anything in her body anymore, the only thing there was the pain. And it wouldn't go away!  
  
Well, she'd have to skip lunch and go to the Nekohaten to see Shampoo today, there was no delay. Nabiki couldn't live like this anymore. One way or another she was going to stop it!  
  
The whole morning she played keep away with the teachers and students. She hugged the corners of the school walls to avoid being touched or hugged by anyone. It was the only time she was truly responsive.  
  
Nabiki knew that she couldn't come into full contact with anyone, otherwise she'd be head over heels in love with them.  
  
Lunch time came around and Nabiki made a quick dash towards the Nekohaten. She was running as fast as her feet could carry her. When she got there she was so out of breath. There was a sign on the door that read "Closed for Repairs", but she didn't care. She opened the door and stepped in.  
  
Mousse heard the door open. He looked up to see Nabiki standing by the doorway. He pushed back his glasses which were falling down his face.  
  
"Uh.. hey there Nabiki." He made his way towards her. "Eh, I'm sorry but we're closed due to yesterday's commotion."  
  
He scratched his head and smile politely. "I gather you'll have to come back some other time!"  
  
Nabiki grabbed him by the collar roughly. "Mousse!! Where's Shampoo?!?"  
  
Mousse gave her a ludicrous look. "Shampoo? I dunno I think she's in the back somewhere."  
  
Nabiki tossed him aside like a rag-doll and proceeded towards the back.  
  
She stalked the halls of the Cat Café evilly.  
  
That idiot must be around here somewhere... Now where could she be? She didn't have to look further.  
  
As Nabiki rounded the corner of the hall-way, she came face to face with the purple-haired Amazon.  
  
They stood there gaping at each other for a moment. Then Nabiki reached over to strangle Shampoo.  
  
"Y-Y-You Bitch!"  
  
Shampoo jumped back and grappeled with Nabiki in the hallway.  
  
"Mercenary girl come back for Shampoo?!? What want now?!?"  
  
Nabiki tore herself from the Amazon panting.  
  
"hah hah.... Hah... you're ASKING ME THAT?!?!? I CAME BACK HERE BECAUSE OF THE DAMN LOVE POTION!! IT'S STILL HER-" She didn't finish that last sentence because Shampoo covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
She yanked Nabiki inside a storage room in the back.  
  
Nabiki pulled away from Shampoo. "What do you think you're doing?!? You can't touch me!!"  
  
Shampoo waved away her comment.  
  
"Shampoo is no stupid mercenary!! Shampoo careful no touch in way for spell to work on Shampoo." She stated matter factly. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
Nabiki gritted her teeth. The nerve of this whore! IT was HER fault that Nabiki herself was in this predicament in the first place!  
  
Nabiki clenched her fists. "Ok let's cut the crap Shampoo, I know that we're not the best of friends or anything- But you got me in this mess!! So I say you have to help me fix it!!"  
  
Shampoo knew that Nabiki spoke the truth. And she didn't want her great- great-grandmother finding out about her going through the potions again. She nodded.  
  
"Is ok with Shampoo, what Mercenary girl want know?"  
  
Nabiki ran her fingers through her disheveled hair.  
  
Well at least they were getting somewhere.  
  
"Alright Shampoo, first thing I wanna know is how do you get rid of the pain?"  
  
Shampoo stared at Nabiki as if she were a crazy woman. "Ne?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Pain! Pain!! You know what pain is! I ache all over!! First it was just my head, and now my body is hurting all over!!"  
  
She grabbed at her hair.  
  
"I tell you I can't take it anymore!! I just want it to stop!!"  
  
Shampoo looked quite calm for someone who was witnessing a Nabiki breakdown. She touched her chin with her index finger thoughtfully.  
  
"Hm... sound like Mercenary girl going through withdrawal of kind. Very very advance.... Shampoo not believe unless Shampoo see with own eyes, but very interesting!"  
  
Nabiki threw her a ridiculous look. "WHAT? You make me sound like a drug addict of some kind!! Like- Like I need a fix of some kind!!"  
  
Shampoo nodded. "Is exactly what Shampoo mean... You need be with someone!"  
  
At this point Nabiki started to sputter. "Uh- W-w-what? What do you mean?!? Like being with someone?!? What's that supposed to mean?!?"  
  
Shampoo sighed and rolled her eyes. "Mercenary girl know what Shampoo mean!! If Tendo girl not fall in arms of someone soon, she bound to go crazy, that how spell work!! Shampoo plan trap for Ranma! Shampoo give Ranma love spell and jump in airen arms!! Then we be together!! But stupid Mousse mess all up!! Now Mercenary girl have to go and find someone!!"  
  
NAbiki slapped her forehead. "Shampoo, I thought that you said that all I had to do was avoid everyone, and that I'll be fine!!"  
  
Shampoo shrugged her shoulders. "At least that what Shampoo think... but- Shampoo not know for sure."  
  
She scratched her head while NAbiki face-faulted.  
  
Ugh god!! The same craziness in Akane's life, is now affecting me as well!!  
  
Shampoo turned around and poked at Nabiki. "Is ok, Shampoo think there is way out of spell, but Nabiki have to wait it out. If no one hold Nabiki Tendo then you is safe!"  
  
Nabiki muffled. "Yeah, but for how long?!"  
  
Shampoo sat there and thought about it for a bit. "Hm... is not long now Shampoo think- Mu Tsu give soup to mercenary girl yesterday around mid day so, effects of potion should be done! Beside, it only 24 hour thing anyways, and Tendo girl no touch anyone, so is safe!"  
  
At the sound of that Nabiki beamed. She jumped up onto her feet and danced happily. "Oh man!! That's the best news ever!!"  
  
She had to refrain from hugging Shampoo. "Thank you Shampoo!!"  
  
She opened the door and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
Mousse was still on the floor dazed. "Uh.. thank you come again!!" He said to the wind.  
  
Nabiki made her way towards Furinkan.  
  
She looked at her wrist-watch.  
  
"It's 12:30. Good, now all I have to do is just wait it out until 3:51. I think that's when I drank from the soup."  
  
She got to school and slipped into class unnoticed.  
  
As the day went by, Nabiki kept a close watch on the clock. She kept tapping her pencil against the wood of her desk.  
  
She was a nervous wreck.  
  
People were starting to notice. Everyone kept pointing at her. Nabiki ignored this.  
  
Tomorrow after she was better, she'd tell them off. She'd come up with some kind of excuse, and they would believe her.  
  
2:30 PM came rolling around. Nabiki's heart jumped. Ahahahah, yes, in an hour or so- I'm gonna be freee!! Free from the spell!!  
  
The bell rang and school was over.  
  
Nabiki was the first one to bolt out of the classroom. She kept running until she made it out of the school doors. As soon as she exited the school, she stopped.  
  
There in front of her was a crowd. Nabiki made her way around the mob of students. They were all cheering. Oh god, probably another stupid useless senseless Ranma fight with Kuno!  
  
Nabiki almost made her way out of the school yard when the ground beneath her feet erupted.  
  
NAbiki jumped out of the way before she could be crushed.  
  
"WAHHHHH!" She screamed.  
  
She was trying to keep her skirt from flying up. She ducked to the side as metal chains sprung out of the crowd of students nearly grazing her.  
  
Nabiki looked back.  
  
"You idiots!! Watch what you're doing!! You can really injure someone you know!!" She waved her fist angrily at the mob.  
  
God! People can be so rude!  
  
Before she could fully recover from the chains, there was a huge explosion.  
  
Student bodies were flying everywhere. Nabiki hid under her book bag.  
  
Lot of fat that did! She growled to herself.  
  
She got up from the ground and coughed.  
  
She flattened out her skirt and shielded her eyes from the flying debris.  
  
"I know that move!! It's Ryoga's!!"  
  
As the dust begins to settle, Nabiki could make out four figures standing in the field.  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse and Kuno.  
  
She saw Akane running out of the school doors and stopped.  
  
"Ranma! Are you alright?" She called out to him.  
  
Ranma didn't look at her. He held out his hand as if stopping her from approaching.  
  
"Akane!! Stay where you are!"  
  
The three men circled around the pig-tailed boy.  
  
Kuno lowered his bokken. He started for Ranma.  
  
Ryoga smiled and followed in pursuit.  
  
Mousse got ready to re-tract his chains.  
  
Nabiki was too busy paying attention to the fight that she failed to notice her sleeve get caught in the chains.  
  
Nabiki had a look of surprise displayed over her face as she found herself flying towards the fight of the century.  
  
Oh my god!  
  
This is soooo not good!!

-End-


	7. No Soup For You!

All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and what not. They don't belong to me, even if you try to sue me, I have no money, so PPPPPPPPPBBBB heheheh... anyways, on with the show. I don't know why no one wanted Nabiki to get with Kuno, because that would SOOO be the obvious choice, BUUUT it's Anything Goes story telling so I give what my audience wants to read. And I think that I know where this is going!! Heheheheh short chappie, but I still wanna hear what you guys have ta say about who she should get with!! If you want, you can listen to the song heaven by... i don't know who sings the remake but it's good. I think it's candle light heaven song thingy.. ah well... that's how nabs feels at the end of this chapter!!   
  
No Soup For You!  
  
-LMG-

/

/

/  
  
Nabiki could only watch in horror as she was catapulted towards the inevitable.  
  
She screamed. "Yaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
She flew past Kuno, Ranma, Ryoga and straight towards Mousse.  
  
Mousse just stood there like an idiot. It seemed that he too was dumbstruck by the sudden change in events.  
  
Nabiki quickly positioned herself so that she was coming at him with her feet rather than her face and upper body.  
  
"Nabiki Tendo? Hey weren't you at the Nekoha-"  
  
He never got to finish what he was saying as he got a mouthful of Nabiki's feet.  
  
Ranma, Ryoga and Kuno gave her a strange look.  
  
Ranma clenched his fists together.  
  
"Nabiki!! This ain't the time to be foolin around!! You gotta leave!! You can seriously get hurt if-" Ranma quickly side-stepped Kuno's slashing bokken.  
  
Nabiki jumped up to her feet. "Shut-up Ranma, this is all your fault for draggin me in this mess!! Couldn't you find a better place to fight?"  
  
Ranma hopped up as Ryoga delivered a crushing blow to the ground beneath him. "Hey- If I had it my way, we'd be fighting far away from here! They found me!!"  
  
Mousse was lying on the floor dazed. It didn't look like he would be getting up anytime soon.  
  
Ranma was busy deflecting Ryoga's punches and Kuno's swipes.  
  
Nabiki often marveled at the way Ranma fluidly and gracefully dodges each and every hit from his opponents. She only wished that she had the same flexibility and fluidness.  
  
She tried to leave the scene, but couldn't seem to remove herself. Her sleeve was still caught in Mousse's gadgets.  
  
The middle Tendo daughter tried to free herself by using one of Mousse's filing devices at the end of his chains.  
  
Damn it, how did my sleeve get caught in this thing!!  
  
Ranma shouted to her. "Nabiki!! I'm warning you!! Leave!!"  
  
Nabiki glowered at him.  
  
"Gee thanks for your concern Ranma- but don't you think I would if I could?!?!" She held up the chains for him to see.  
  
Ranma sulked. God Nabiki!!! As if this wasn't the worst time ever to be foolin around... He spied the chains and her sleeve/wrist. They were both entangled in Mousse's chains.  
  
He moaned. Ah man.. now I gotta help her out!!  
  
Ranma quickly delivered his cat-fist punch against Kuno and Ryoga. Both men easily deflected this move, since he's done it to them over and over again.  
  
"Haha is that the best you can do Ranma?" Ryoga snarled.  
  
Kuno agreed. "Yes foul benevolent sorcerer, I shall make you pay for enchanting my wonderful Pig-tailed goddess and Akane Tendo!"  
  
Ranma used this opportunity to jump over Kuno and Ryoga. He flipped over them landing on his feet and ran towards NAbiki.  
  
Ryoga growled. "Hey Ranma!! No running away!!"  
  
Kuno waved his sword threateningly in the air. "Wicked wicked sorcerer!! How dare you, you coward!!! If this isn't the ultimate lowest of the low!!!"  
  
Ranma ignored them and ran to aid Nabiki in her struggle against the chains. At this point Mousse was starting to come out of his daze. He had enough time to look up as Ranma came to a skidding halt... on his face. Mousse was knocked out again.  
  
Nabiki glared at Ranma.  
  
"Great!! Knock out the moron again why don'tcha? How the hell am I supposed to get loose now?" She questioned holding out her wrist.  
  
Ranma gave her a cold stare and grabbed the chains in his hand. He crushed them and opened his hand. The chains fell apart and Nabiki was free. She bowed her head forward slightly.  
  
"Thanks Ranma- I'll make sure not to take pictures of you for the next couple of days!" She winked at him and jumped away.  
  
Ranma shrugged and returned to fighting with Kuno and Ryoga.  
  
As Nabiki darted away, Ryoga did his most powerful move.  
  
"RANMA!! SHI SHI HOKOUDAN!!!"  
  
Nabiki got blown away. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed.  
  
Kuno, Ranma, Mousse and Ryoga were all tossed in the same direction as Nabiki.  
  
She closed her eyes as the world around her blurred and turned white.  
  
When she came to, she realized that she was laying on someone... she didn't know who, but by god... she was ... touching someone....  
  
Holding them... chest to chest... just like Shampoo said...  
  
The... the love spell... she was so close... she almost made it to the end....  
  
Now... who was she going to be in love with?!?!  
  
Nabiki almost felt like crying.  
  
Kuno, Mousse, Ryoga... and Ranma... they'd all been tossed her way..  
  
It could be any of them... who was it..  
  
Afraid but curious, Nabiki slowly turned to face her newfound love and froze.  
  
No... anyone but-  
  
There was a huge bright light that enveloped her world.  
  
Everything that Nabiki knew or cared about suddenly changed, shifted. There was a feeling deep within her chest her soul. She'd found the one... the one that she was meant to be with forever....  
  
And she would do anything for them.  
  
It was such a wonderful feeling, she never wanted it to end. It was the best feeling in the world. It was so good, it made her heart ache.  
  
All the pain she felt within the last 24 hours dissipated into bliss.  
  
"Nabiki!! NAbiki!!" Someone was calling her name..  
  
She recognized the voice.  
  
It was the sound of her love calling her name.  
  
She opened her eyes and stared up at the one she loved.  
  
She smiled. "I love you..." She said warm and unafraid. "I love you...."

-End-

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms.

Finding it hard to believe we're in heaven!

Love is all that i need and i found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to believe

We're in heaven!


	8. No Soup For You

Very very short Chappie, but I gave you guys what you wanted... although I really believe that Nabiki would be better paired with someone else, but oh well, IN MY UNIVERSE, ANY THING CAN HAPPEN IN ANYTHING GOES STORY-TELLING MODE!! MWAHAHAHHAHAH!!!! Oh yeah, sorry about those cliff hangers y'all, I should've warned ya that I'm a writer tease... (That doesn't sound good... hm... I'll have to come up with a new word for that... Oh well, on with the show!! Thanks for the reviews guys!!  
  
No Soup For You!  
  
-LMG-

/

/

/

"I love you...."  
  
Kuno was staring down at Nabiki Tendo as she laid there on the ground proclaiming her love to him.  
  
"Na-Nabiki..." He was speechless. (For the first time in history)  
  
Did she just say that she loved him?!?  
  
Nabiki was looking up at Kuno's face and froze.  
  
Kuno?!?!?  
  
She bared her teeth. She had accidentally proclaimed her love to that idiot of a man!  
  
No she didn't love him!!  
  
Where was her love.  
  
She sat up, pushing Kuno to the side. She looked around the school yard. There were a circle of people surrounding her.  
  
"I-is she alright? I dunno- I think she took a hit to the head or something..."  
  
Nabiki tried to look for her love.  
  
Mousse and Ryoga came to her. They bent down.  
  
"Hey- Nabiki I hope that I didn't hurt you in anyway-" Mousse started.  
  
Nabiki grabbed him and held him close.  
  
He froze.  
  
What the hell was she doing? Mousse's glasses began to fog.  
  
Nabiki pulled back from him.  
  
No that's not him.  
  
She turned to Ryoga next and held him in her arms before he could protest.  
  
Ryoga was blushing.  
  
"ah... Nabiki!"  
  
Hm..  
  
Nabiki lingered a little bit longer on Ryoga.  
  
He felt kinda right... but no... he's not the one...  
  
She tore herself away from him seething.  
  
"You guys are all worthless!!" She stated and got up to find her lost love.  
  
She spotted him. Standing next to her sister.  
  
Nabiki had a seductive smile displayed over her thin lips.  
  
She walked over to him parting the crowd.  
  
Everyone watched her curiously.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with Nabs?! I dunno, she's acting really strange..."  
  
Akane was pounding Ranma with her famous mallet.  
  
"Ranma!! How could you?!? That was Nabiki!! You just got up and left her?!? You're so cold!!"  
  
Ranma protested. "Hey hey, if it weren't for me, she'd be toast!! You know I shielded her from the blast not only that but I took the fall for us both!!"  
  
He remembered being hurled from the explosion. He saw Nabiki falling to the ground and he held onto her. They hit the ground together and he was covering her, making sure that he got the heat of the blast. After that he released her, he laid there with his back to the ground and her on top.  
  
Realizing the uncomfortable position, he put them in, he hopped away from her and bounded towards Akane. He protected Nabiki for Akane, because he knew how much she cared about her family, and now here she was giving him a beating.  
  
Gee shouldn't she be thanking me?  
  
Ranma hopped away from the abuse.  
  
"Akane!! Will you knock it off with that mallet of yers?"  
  
"Oh Ranma-kun...." A voice drawled out from behind him.  
  
Ranma froze.  
  
Nabiki?  
  
She sounded a little too happy to see him. What did she want from him now?  
  
He turned around slowly. "Ne?"  
  
Nabiki was standing there with her hands planted on her hips. She was giving him a strange look.  
  
I've seen that look from Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyo...  
  
It was almost like she wanted him.  
  
Ranma made a face. No, not Nabiki, she wouldn't.  
  
She must be trying to cook up something.  
  
Ranma sighed. "Alright Biki whaddaya want?"  
  
He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.  
  
Akane ran up to her sister. "Biki-chan are you alright? You're not hurt are yo-"  
  
Nabiki brushed her aside and walked up to Ranma.  
  
Akane was stunned. Nabiki's never done anything like that to her before.  
  
Akane whirled around in time to see Nabiki wrap her arms around Ranma's torso.  
  
The pig-tailed boy seemed taken back.  
  
Akane dropped her mallet. She felt dizzy.  
  
Nabiki?  
  
Ranma?  
  
What the hell was going on here?  
  
Ranma was shaking with fear.  
  
This was so not Nabiki, she must really want something from him. Why was she holding him like that and making those weird little noises? HE expected this kind of behavior from his "fiancés" not her.  
  
When she wrapped her arms around him everything fit perfectly. She could feel his body shake. What was that? Did he like it when she held him?  
  
Nabiki smiled.  
  
Uhmmmmm this feels so gooood....  
  
She moaned his name softly. "Ranma...."  
  
Ranma turned beat red. "Wahhhh... Nabiki?!?! What do you think you're doing?!?!?"  
  
Ranma was trying to pry her off of him.  
  
Nabiki was grappling with him.  
  
"Heheheh.. " She laughed sexily. "Oh Ranma, don't be shy, you know you like it when I touch you!!"  
  
Ranma's eyes grew wide.  
  
"I don't know what yer talking about Nabiki?" He said embarrassed.  
  
Akane had just about enough. She clenched her fists and stormed over to the two struggling teens.  
  
She tried to come between Nabiki and Ranma.  
  
"Alright Ranma that's enough!!"  
  
Ranma shot her a look.  
  
"Me?!? I ain't doin nothing! IT's all Nabiki!!"  
  
Nabiki shrugged her off. "Go away little sister, this is something between me and my Ranma... so why don't you scamper off and go play P-chan or something...."  
  
Akane had a hurt look on her face.  
  
That really hurt Biki! That's the kind of thing I expect to hear from Shampoo or Ukyo, not you! You're supposed to be my Oneechan!!  
  
She swallowed.  
  
Ranma gulped. "Ah you guys, I don't think this is the time...."  
  
Ryoga, Kuno and Mousse ran over to the trio.  
  
Kuno had his hands over his chest. "Saotome what is the meaning of this? You're not content with Akane and the pig-tailed goddess, so you have chase after the affections of the mercenary sister as well?"  
  
Ryoga growled. "Yeah Ranma what is this?! How could you cheat on Akane in front of her face with her own flesh and blood?!?"  
  
Mousse agreed. "That is pretty low!"  
  
Ranma sweat-dropped. "I- It's not my FAULT!!! Why are you idiots so quick to jump to conclusion?!"  
  
Akane fumed. "Oh yeah? Well I'd rather be an idiot, than be with you!!!"  
  
On that note she spun on her heel and stomped away.  
  
If Ranma wanted to be seen with Nabiki clinging onto him like a monkey, then by god she wasn't going to stand by and watch.  
  
Feh, they can have each other for all she cared.  
  
Ranma stared after Akane with a love-struck Nabiki pining at him.  
  
"Akane!! Akane wait!! Waaaaiiiiittt!!!!"

-End-


End file.
